<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Manor of the Dread Count of Hrym - Garreg Mach Unsolved s1 Finale by siltblooded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293936">The Manor of the Dread Count of Hrym - Garreg Mach Unsolved s1 Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltblooded/pseuds/siltblooded'>siltblooded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Mystery, buzzfeed unsolved concept, first time trying the screenplay format please be gentle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltblooded/pseuds/siltblooded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt and Lysithea host the paranormal &amp; true crime webseries Garreg Mach Unsolved.</p><p>It's gone... surprisingly viral. Their latest video, on the immortal Cichol conspiracy, hit eighty four thousand views in a week. It's a payoff a year in the making. For the first launch anniversary and season one finale of G.M. Unsolved, they're planning to stay a night in the most haunted house in Adrestia- the manor of the Dread Count of Hrym. </p><p>The accounts of what happened there 300 years ago are conflicting, but there are a few elements that stay the same with each telling. </p><p>The young count of Hrym, the priest of Seiros, the demon, and the tragic ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth (mentioned), Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Lysithea von Ordelia, Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Lysithea von Ordelia &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz &amp; Jeritza von Hrym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Manor of the Dread Count of Hrym - Garreg Mach Unsolved s1 Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys !!! berniebear here ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ     </p><p>    in case you don't follow the unsolved twitter, they announced that they're going to be filming in hrym again!!! it occurred to me that they've had a lot of new fans since they left garreg mach productions, who might not have known about this since it got privated on the old channel, so i decided to make a transcription!! </p><p>    sadly the show notes got taken down from garregbuzz after they left the company and i can't find them anywhere :( if anyone has a pdf copy please dm berniebearwrites on tumblr!! </p><p>    this is the first half of the season 1 finale- i had to split the transcription because it was getting too long and my word file started crashing haha :P next transcription coming soon!</p><p> </p><p>  <em>check out the lovely art by <a>@fireemblazing</a> and <a>@yoctogram_</a> on twitter!</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="row">
<p></p><div class="column side"><h2></h2></div><div class="column middle"><p class="slug">EXT. MANOR GATES - LATE EVENING</p><p class="act">The GHOST PATROL, consisting of LINHARDT and LYSITHEA, are walking up a paved driveway. The path stretches up the hill before them and ends at the front doors of a massive manor built in the Imperial style. Behind the manor lies a dense forest.</p><p class="act">Linhardt's dark green hair is pulled into a half ponytail, and his hands are firmly in the pockets of his denim jacket. The collar of the dark turtleneck underneath is pulled all the way up in what has now become his signature look to any devoted Garreg Mach Unsolved viewer.</p><p class="act">Lysithea stands about a head shorter than Linhardt. Her white hair whips around in the wind, causing her to blink as it falls into her face. They both are wearing cameras around their neck.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">So this is it. The Manor of the Dread Count.</p><p class="char"> LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Looks a little…</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: Creepy?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">After a fashion, yes.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Are you nervous?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">No, are you?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Perhaps a little. This is the first time we've ever stayed <em>overnight</em> at a site of paranormal activity.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Well, it can't be that bad. What's the worst a ghost could do, kill us?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Don't tempt them!</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I'm completely serious. What is the worst thing that could happen? We stand in a cold spot? We hear some footsteps in the attic? The ghost calls us dipshits? I say bring it on.
       </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Unbelievable. we're about to go into a haunted house and you choose this moment to taunt the ghosts?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I would actually love to be insulted by a ghost. It would be wonderful to get heckled by a specter.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">You want the ghost to call you names? If some ghost came up to you in the middle of the night and started going- going like "boo! your manbun sucks!" you'd be happy about it?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Yes! It would be marvelous, except for the part where it could never happen.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Because you don't think ghosts are real.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Of course not. You see-</p><p class="act">Linhardt suddenly stops in his tracks. Lysithea nearly bumps into him.</p><p class="act">The manor is sectioned off by a tall wrought iron fence that wraps around the top of the hill. The main gate is about six feet tall, decorated in swirling metal patterns, and clearly chained shut. A padlock hanging from the chain swings slightly in the wind, causing the chain to make a rustling sound.</p><p class="act">Linhardt reaches out and rattles the gate, confirming that it’s padlocked shut.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I thought you said the groundskeeper would leave the gate open for us?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Well, yes, but it could have been a safety hazard to leave it open? Hold on, I have a-</p><p class="act">Lysithea pulls out her phone and taps at it, frowning.</p><p class="act"> A recording plays of a man's voice, slightly distorted due to the call quality.
      </p><p class="char">UNKNOWN:</p><p class="dlog">Yes- come after sunset. I'll leave the gate unlocked for you.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I suppose I could call him again.</p><p class="act">Lysithea attempts to call, but a recording plays.</p><p class="char">RECORDING:</p><p class="dlog">We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Huh. How do you propose we get inside, then?</p><p class="char">OFFSCREEN:</p><p class="dlog">It's alright, I came prepared.</p><p class="trns">PAN TO:</p><p class="act">MERCEDES, a smiling young woman with a creamy shawl pulled around her shoulders and a blue canvas tote. She carries herself with a serene sense of dignity, which makes it even more incongruous to see her holding a pair of bright red bolt cutters.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Mercedes! We thought you weren’t going to show up.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">My train ran a bit behind schedule. Ah, did I forget to tell you?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">How... how did you just have those?</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">I had a feeling we might need them.</p><p class="act"> She sets down the tote bag and, moving past the Ghost Patrol, and attempts to cut the padlock</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Oh dear. Can I get some help with this?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I'm recusing myself from physical activity.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> Well- I suppose I can try?</p><p class="char">LEONIE:</p><p class="par">(from behind the camera)</p><p class="dlog">Hold on a second. Lys, would you?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Oh, yes-</p><p class="act">The camera shakes wildly before refocusing on the sight of LEONIE fitting the jaws of the bolt cutter around the padlock's shackle. Leonie, as the lone cameraman, has two duffel bags of gear slung over her shoulders, and a collapsible tripod strapped to the side of one duffel. She's wearing an outdoorsy flannel jacket and has a recently refreshed undercut.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Wow, this is heavy. Leonie, how do you carry this all day?</p><p class="char">LEONIE:</p><p class="dlog">Balanced set of macros and a protein shake every morning.</p><p class="act">Leonie starts to clamp the bolt cutters, but stops, frowning.</p><p class="char">LEONIE:</p><p class="dlog"> These are too small for a 1/4th inch padlock. This could take a while.</p><p class="act">Leonie shifts the angle of the bolt cutters and applies even more pressure, moving her hands to the ends of the handles for more leverage.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Good luck, Leonie! We believe in you.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par"> (a thought suddenly occurs to her)</p><p class="dlog">Wait, isn't this illegal?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(delighted)</p><p class="dlog">Oh, yes. Breaking and entering is punishable in Adrestian law by-
      </p><p class="act">The shackle of the padlock is severed with a sudden snapping sound. The gates swing open as Leonie steps back.</p><p class="char">LEONIE:</p><p class="dlog">Here, I can take that back now.</p><p class="act">There's another few shaky seconds as Lysithea transfers the camera to Leonie.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(laughing)</p><p class="dlog">Oh, Edelgard is so going to cut our budget for this.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">She wouldn't! But I wish we hadn't done that. It's not right.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Really, Lysithea, I would have thought you to be less scrupulous. It's for the sake of discovery, after all.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I believe in the pursuit of knowledge just as much as you do, but if this makes whatever demonic entity that may dwell inside that house angry with us-</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Then I'll tell them it was an honest misunderstanding. Shall we?</p><p class="trns">CUT TO:</p><p class="slug">INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY BEFORE</p><p class="act">Linhardt and Lysithea sit side by side at a wooden table. Linhardt has a mug of steaming tea before him, while Lysithea has a manila folder of research in front of her. Behind them is Lysithea’s research board, covered in photos and notes, with pieces of string connecting pieces of evidence.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">This week in the season finale of Garreg Mach unsolved we investigate the grisly tale of the Dread Count of Hrym as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par"> (whispering)</p><p class="dlog"> No. The answer is no.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> I wouldn’t sound so sure about that. The Hrym Manor has been host to some of the most extensive documentation of supernatural manifestation over the past three centuries. The evidence on this one might finally convince you.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Hmmmm. That’s what you said about every unsolved case you’ve brought here.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">The Hrym Manor is infamous amongst ghost hunters for a reason. There’s been many skeptics who have left that house a believer.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I’m more of a rationalist than a skeptic. If adequate scientific proof of the supernatural exists then I would naturally become its most fervent champion. Until then...</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">You’ll keep tagging along on my ghost hunts and annoying me to death?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Precisely.</p><p class="midpar"> (A pause.)LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Although, this time things will be slightly different…</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Ah! Right.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par">(clears her throat)</p><p class="dlog">Today we will also be joined by, for the first time, a guest host. She has a... unique set of abilities that may be able to help us in our attempts to make contact with the supernatural.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Please welcome Mercedes von Martritz.</p><p class="act">Mercedes enters from offscreen, pulling up a spare stool as she does so. She sets down a tote bag carefully. Lysithea moves her chair closer to Linhardt so she has space to sit.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog"> Hi! I'm Mercedes. I'm a spiritual medium and dog mom.</p><p class="act">Mercedes turns to wave at the camera.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> Would you mind telling us a little bit about why you're here?</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Gosh, so this is what the set looks like... I've been watching Garreg Mach Unsolved with my best friend Annette since the season premiere. When you put out the casting call for a medium, she was the one who encouraged me to apply!</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">In addition to being a medium, I research the history of The Hrym Manor as a hobby.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">There's no need to downplay. You're known as quite the expert on this.</p><p class="act">Mercedes smiles.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog"> What can I say? I've always felt like I have a personal connection to the Hrym case.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(reaching over Lysithea to shake hands)</p><p class="dlog">It's good to have your expertise.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">It's good to be here! Oh, before I forget-</p><p class="act">Mercedes bends down for a moment to rummage through her bag, before pulling out a sealed tupperware.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog"> I made some brownies! To celebrate your season finale.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Oh, goddess.</p><p class="act">An eager gleam enters Lysithea's eyes. She opens the tupperware and gingerly takes out a brownie.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Triple chocolate with a caramel drizzle! No nuts, in case anyone has an allergy.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Wow, Linhardt, you better watch out or I'll get Mercedes to replace you as co-host.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> That might not be so bad. It would give me more time for napping…</p><p class="midpar">(he yawns exaggeratedly and makes like he’s going to start napping on the desk)</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Linhardt? Hey!</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Mmmmmm?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(sighs)</p><p class="dlog">Let's just get started.</p><p class="sub">LYSITHEA’S VOICEOVER:</p><p class="act">The Hrym Manor was built by the Adrestian noble house of Hrym starting in 1772 over a course of twelve years.</p><p class="act">The Hryms enjoyed a time of prosperity in the late 1760s, and the then head of the house, Marcel, built the Manor as a display of his wealth. He moved the family seat from the former Hrym Hall, seventy miles away, to this place as he wanted to enjoy the gentle climate by the Airmid river in his retirement. The main body of the house, where the family resided, was completed in 1776, but he continued expanding the house. There are no surviving copies of Marcel’s blueprints for this house, but it is indicated that Marcel wanted to build a manor with at least 70 rooms. Only 30 of these rooms ended up completed.</p><p class="act">Marcel dedicated all of his time and energy into building this manor. He often forewent attending his duties as lord of the region in order to stay locked in his study to work on drafting the floor plans himself. He purpose built entire wings for each of his three sons and their wives, so that they might live together as a family. Surviving letters penned by Marcel indicate that he envisioned this manor as his eventual crypt, a place where he could peacefully live out his last years surrounded by family and then be buried. To this end he also ordered a mausoleum to be constructed on the manor grounds, arranging spaces for each of his sons and their eventual families to be laid to rest there.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Wow. That's not creepy at all.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> You have to wonder what was going through his head when he thought up all this.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> You're asking to get haunted at that point. Constructing a mausoleum is like a speedrun to getting your place haunted as shit.</p><p class="sub">VOICEOVER CONT’D.:</p><p class="act">The manor itself took twelve years to build. Marcel von Hrym passed away before seeing the construction finished, and his eldest son Frederick took over the responsibility of finishing the manor.</p><p class="act">Shortly after the completion of the manor, the war of Three Treaties broke out, and all three sons were called away to fight on behalf of the empire. Frederick von Hrym perished in combat, leaving behind a wife and two daughters.</p><p class="act">Over the course of the war, Adrestia and Leicester came into conflict, and border territories like Hrym were thrown into chaos. Frederick's wife and daughters were forced to flee further into the empire for safety, and the Hrym manor was occupied by Leicester soldiers for a time. Though the empire eventually reclaimed Hrym, some say the carousing of those Leicester soldiers can still be heard in these halls.</p><p class="act">After the end of the war, the system of nobility was gradually abolished. The Hrym family continued to live extravagantly for a period, but as the years wore on and the importance of nobility waned, could no longer maintain that lifestyle. The last Hryms to live in this manor eventually became unable to afford maintaining this manor and the grounds, and in the late 50s surrendered the property to the government.</p><p class="act">The manor then fell into disrepair for several decades, until in the late 90s the people of Hrym lobbied for the preservation of heritage sites. The Hrym manor was restored as a museum, and has since become a tourist hotspot, drawing thousands of people every month.</p><p class="act">In the end none of Marcel’s sons or their family were buried in that mausoleum. According to witnesses the specter of Marcel von Hrym is still waiting for his family to join him there.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Okay, that's the history of the manor, now for the history of the Dread Count</p><p class="sub">VOICEOVER CONT’D.</p><p class="act"> “The Dread Count of Hrym” is a popular misnomer, actually. The man in the legend, Jeritza c\von Hrym was a Viscount in his lifetime- the title of “The Dread Count” comes from a romance novel published in the late 19th century, which re-popularized the tale in the popular imagination.</p><p class="act">He fought in the War of Three Treaties, which ended in imperial year 1785. According to legend, the young Viscount of Hrym sustained severe wounds during his heroic efforts for his Empire during the war, and retired to his country estate to recuperate.</p><p class="act">However, there was a demonic presence that followed him there.</p><p class="act">There are reports of blood seeping from the walls of the manor, as well as a scythed shadow stalking the halls and terrorizing the staff. Often they would find animals torn apart in the surrounding woods. Servants fled the Hrym estate, and soon it was nearly abandoned. Word spread in the surrounding villages of their Viscount's condition, and unrest began stirring.</p><p class="act">The church of Seiros has defined some trademarks of Demonic Possession, including manifestation of superhuman strength, speaking in tongues or languages, revelation of knowledge, distant or hidden, that the victim cannot know, blasphemous rage, an aversion to holy symbols, relics or places, using profanity, and obscene hand gestures, all of which the Count exhibited-</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Hold- hold on. Those last ones seem a little- a little commonplace.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par"> (suffering)</p><p class="dlog">Commonplace.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Yeah. Anyone can say (bleep) or (bleep). In fact, I could-</p><p class="midpar">(Linhardt holds up his hand but it’s covered by a black square.)</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(asshole voice)</p><p class="dlog">Forsooth ! That man is blaspheming against the church !</p><p class="act">Lysithea looks directly into the camera. Mercedes looks highly entertained.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Anyways.</p><p class="sub">VOICEOVER RESUMES</p><p class="act">There was a priest of Seiros sent to exorcise the demon named Byleth Eisner.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Also known as the Enlightened One or the Ashen Saint.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">The very same. Sadly few records have survived regarding his background- only that he was born in year 1759 and was adopted by the church at a young age.</p><p class="act">Accounts are inconclusive on what exactly happened, but from what can be pieced together through a combination of journals, a handful of declassified Church of Seiros documents, and purchasing ledgers from the Steward of Hrym at the time, a rough timeline emerges.</p><p class="act">There are records of the priest arriving at the Hrym estate. Then, first person accounts from the remaining servants testify that demonic activity intensified following the priest’s arrival.</p><p class="act"><em>Almost as if the demon had recognized the presence of a holy man and was trying to drive him out</em></p><p class="char">LINHARDT:  </p><p class="dlog">Well, okay- How do we know for sure the demon was trying to drive him out?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> What?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> How do we know that the demonic activity was because the demon specifically wanted the priest gone? What if demons are like- like cats, and they’ll react negatively to any new stimulus?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Do you think a demon needs a reason to want an <em>exorcist sent by the church of Seiros</em> gone?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> I’m simply proposing an alternative.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">After a period of time the demon’s grasp on the count seemed to fade. The priest &amp; viscount became very close, nearly inseparable. Order seemed to return to the Hrym estate.
</p><p class="sub">VOICEOVER CONT’D.</p><p class="act">In order to recover his health, the Viscount frequently disappeared into the surrounding countryside with the priest for weeks at a time.</p><p class="act">They were often seen together sparring, to improve the Viscount’s constitution, taking walks together on the seaside cliffs of Hrym, and were known to spend their days by the shore.</p><p class="act">Then, after about a year, their companionship came to an abrupt end.</p><p class="act">There’s a bit of confusion here on <em>what</em>and <em>why</em> it happened, but all the versions agree that these three events happened in short succession:</p><p class="act">First: The Viscount became ill, gravely ill.</p><p class="act">Second: Fresh human remains were found, rent asunder in an astounding display of gore. The body was so mauled it could not be identified.</p><p class="act">Third: The Viscount vanished without a trace. Later, the body of the young priest washed up on shore, garbed in a strange robe.</p><p class="dlog">Okay, time to get into the theories</p><p class="sub">THEORIES</p><p class="act">The first theory is that the Viscount was never possessed at all, and was simply a murderer who disguised his bloodthirsty nature to fool the priest. When the priest did not leave and instead became a companion to him, he grew tired of being surveilled and slew the Priest, along with the second victim, who may have witnessed the murder or have been contacted by Byleth Eisner. Then the Viscount fled to avoid the murder charges, a theory supported by claims of a man matching the Viscount’s description buying passage to the land of Morfis and several papers left behind by the Viscount, including an itinerary indicating preparations to travel away from Hrym made shortly before the deaths occurred</p><p class="act">The second theory is that the Viscount truly did suffer from demonic possession, and the Priest was successful(for a time) in driving away the demon that had taken the Viscount in its grasp. However, after a time, the demon came back, with a vengeance. The demon compelled the Viscount to slay the first victim, and in order to banish the demon that had now completely overtaken the man, the Priest sacrificed his own life in an occult rite to seal the demon away forever and threw himself off the cliffs of Hrym</p><p class="act">Some also argue that the human remains could have been that of the Viscount, and that the Priest was driven to madness by grief</p><p class="act">This second theory has its doubters, not only because of its supernatural nature, but also because of the existence of the aforementioned itinerary that indicated that the Viscount intended to travel with a companion and had ordered the provisions to do so</p><p class="act">The third theory hinges on the highly controversial “Voclain Records”, based on a sheaf of papers published a little over a hundred years after the events occurred. Beatrix Voclain was the nom de plume of a noblewoman whose identity is still hotly debated. Voclain claimed that these documents were a preserved record of a journal written by Byleth Eisner, and were given to her by the Viscount himself, who had survived in anonymity. According to Voclain(and the papers she produced) the two were lovers-</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Hold on. Lovers?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> Yes. Lovers.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Of the homosexual variety?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">What other kind is there?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> Wait-</p><p class="act">Linhardt starts laughing. Mercedes hides her own smile behind her hand. Lysithea flushes and clears her throat, stacking the papers against the desk.</p><p class="sub"> VOICEOVER CONT’D.</p><p class="act">Right. Voclain claimed they were lovers who made a pact with mystical forces, perhaps even Sothis herself, to become immortal, so that they would be able to spend eternity together. However, this bid for immortality failed soured into a curse. Voclain remains vague on the details, claiming that though she was given permission by the Viscount to publish these so the truth would finally be recognized, there were some elements she had to omit in order to protect “those that may still be involved”. The authenticity of the Voclain records have been hotly debated in the centuries since, but that did not prevent Voclain from publishing The Dread Count, a bestselling novel in her time that literary critics have since called, “The first true Gothic Romance novel” and “The capstone of the 19th century romance movement”.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I like that theory. It adds a little zest to the whole demonic possession thing.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog"> It’s become much more popular recently outside of academic circles, especially online.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Regardless of what truly occurred, the Hrym Manor has been incredibly haunted ever since. The body of Byleth Eisner was preserved at Garreg Mach after his posthumous canonization as a saint, but his body was stolen exactly 100 years after his death under unsettling circumstances. The gilded glass coffin they displayed St. Eisner in had a lid so heavy it would take three grown adults to lift, but no one heard a sound from the church that night, not even the priests sleeping in the rectory next door.</p><p class="sub"> VOICEOVER CONT’D.</p><p class="act">In fact, strange things have happened every 100th anniversary so far- on the first anniversary the priest’s body was stolen, a week afterwards the vandals had returned a body of a man, shrouded in silk cloth, depositing it in the coffin that had once interred Eisner’s corpse. When coroners attempted to unwrap the cloth the corpse began decaying rapidly once exposed to air. From the two photos they managed to take of the body before the flesh completely rotted away, the deceased bore an eerie resemblance to the <strong>Portrait of the Locket.</strong></p><p class="act">The Portrait of the Locket is an oval oil portrait residing in one half of a small golden locket. It is a depiction of the Viscount, and was found clutched in Eisner’s hand when his corpse washed ashore. The second half of the locket has never been found.</p><p class="act">The locket itself is kept at the original Goneril Academy of the Arts in Derdriu, but we’ll be able to see an enlarged replica in the manor when we visit.</p><p class="act">The corpse in the silk shroud is currently interred on the grounds of the former Garreg Mach cemetery under an unmarked stone. Reportedly flowers are left there every so often, but no one knows who by.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Wait- This unmarked gravestone- Do you mean the graveyard next to the former’s Knight’s Hall?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Ummm. Yes.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">And is the stone kind of rectangular, embedded flat into the ground? Made of white marble?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I think so. Why do you ask?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I might have been in the habit of taking naps there during my undergrad days.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">You. took. naps. In the graveyard?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">In my defense, it makes for a cool headrest when the temperature gets warm. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">You. Used. The. Gravestone. As. A. <em>Pillow?</em> </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Hey, it’s a good place to get some rest. No one ever comes into the graveyard, so I was never disturbed. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">No one ever comes into the graveyard because it’s rumoured to be HAUNTED.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> I never saw any ghosts when I was there.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> Of course not, you were sleeping !</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">Ooh, maybe the ghosts were also taking a nap.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog"> Right, so about our investigation-</p><p class="act">Lysithea pinches the bridge of her nose, a pained expression on her face.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par"> (wearily)</p><p class="dlog"> The investigation. Honestly, Linhardt…</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par"> (ignoring her)</p><p class="dlog"> The investigation will consist of two parts, which we’ll be uploading separately. The first part will focus on the assorted ghosts of Hrym Manor, and the second part will focus on our investigation into the resident demon. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog"> We’ll also be staying overnight on the three hundredth anniversary of Jeritza’s disappearance, which, if the record holds, will be incredibly spooky.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">It’ll be so much fun!</p><p class="slug">INT. MANOR FOYER- LATE EVENING</p><p class="act">The three hosts creep into the manor. It’s dark, and still, with the only light available coming from their flashlights.</p><p>-</p><p class="act">The walls of the grand foyer are a dark wood, making the lush red carpet stark by contrast. The carpet laid down in the center is embroidered with alternating gold motifs of eagles and shields, framing the heraldic crest of Hrym in the center. Velvet ropes, draped between stanchions, are arranged strategically around it to prevent any stray tourists from stepping too close.</p><p class="act"> There are twin staircases on either side of the foyer leading up the second floor of the manor. Several rooms lie behind the staircases, including a glimpse into an archway with a plastic plaque labelled “gift store”. Between the staircases are a set of double doors. Photo frames hang all along the walls, the glass dull and matte in the low light.</p><p class="act">Linhardt and Lysithea, ever curious, approach the framed photographs. Mercedes lingers a step behind them. She has a rosary on her wrist which she is toying with. </p><p class="act">The camera focuses over Linhardt’s shoulder to show a framed newspaper article.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="par">(reading out loud) </p><p class="dlog">Hrym family seeking exorcist- cash reward. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">In the 20th century, the remaining Hrym family put up public advertisements in the newspaper, offering a sizable sum for any exorcist to stay a month in the Hrym manor and drive the demon out of their home. They hosted seance parties where many spiritual practitioners congregated to try their hand at purifying the manor, which were open to the public at a price.  </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">What an interesting approach. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:  </p><p class="dlog">Did anyone succeed in claiming the prize? </p><p class="char"> MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">Oh, no. The exorcists were all driven out before the end of the month. All of them absolutely refused to go back. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">The ones who tried to cleanse the manor reported symptoms of haunting afterwards. There were several who met their deaths under mysterious circumstances. Some claim</p><p class="par"> (her voice dips into a spooky register) </p><p class="dlog"> that the Hrym manor had cursed them to an early grave. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">The last exorcist to come to the Hrym manor was a man named Aelfric Dahlman in the early 20th century. Though the manor was nearly abandoned by then, Dahlman stayed by himself and attempted to perform purifying rituals. Eventually, he became obsessed with the manor, and one winter night, tried to burn the entire property down. </p><p class="dlog">Fortunately a passerby saw the flames and called for help, but most of the west wing of the Manor was burnt down and never rebuilt. Strangely, Dahlman’s body was not recovered from the scene of the fire, but found in the surrounding woods a few days after the fire. His body was dressed only in a thin nightclothes, and the coroner determined he’d died of hypothermia.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">A truly tragic series of events.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Yes, definitely... </p><p class="midpar">(She looks shaken by the tale.) </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Dahlman’s ghost is said to appear occasionally in the woods nearby. </p><p class="act">(Faint footsteps.)</p><p class="act">LYSITHEA swings her flashlight about wildly, looking for the source of the sound.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Did you hear that?</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Hear what?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">There were footsteps, right over-</p><p class="trns">The camera pans to the other side of the foyer.</p><p class="act">There's a set of stairs leading upwards, and a set of wooden double doors. </p><p class="act">The footsteps sound again, farther away this time. The sound is coming from behind the doors. </p><p class="act">The three exchange looks. Lysithea, a look of grim determination on her face, brings up the flashlight to point at the doors.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Is anyone there? </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">I'm Lysithea. These two are Linhardt and Mercedes. We're here to talk to you. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">If you're there, you can come out. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES:</p><p class="dlog">We mean you no harm. </p><p class="act">Silence.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">If there’s a ghost or a demon here, can you do something to show us you’re with us? </p><p class="act">Still silent. </p><p class="char"> LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">I'm going to go take a look. </p><p class="act">Linhardt moves towards the sound. The two others follow. </p><p class="act">A strange, tapping noise is heard, even louder than the last time. They stop in front of the doors, breath held. </p><p class="act">Someone- or something- knocks loudly on the opposite side of the doors, so closely Lysithea startles. </p><p class="act">Linhardt seizes the double doors and throws them open, revealing- </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Nothing. There's no one here. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(emerging from behind Mercedes)</p><p class="dlog">Nothing? </p><p class="char"> LINHARDT: </p><p class="char"> No- come take a look. </p><p class="slug">INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT</p><p class="act">Two low settees and a coffee table near a central hearth are cordoned off from museum goers. The wallpaper, once a dark green, has faded with time. </p><p class="act">The beautiful oil portraits that line the walls are encased in glass as a safeguard against the passage of time. There are benches installed in the center of the room, so that one may sit and observe the paintings. </p><p class="act"> Linhardt leads the group into the living room. </p><p class="act">There's one oil portrait hanging above the hearth, elevated above the rest. Lysithea moves to stand under it, tilting her head up. She looks very small before this very large portrait.</p><p class="act">The portrait is a fullbody of a noble looking young man standing on top of a hill. He has pale hair and blue eyes, and is dressed in a cream-and-red coat. His right hand is held aloft, gripping a gilded chain from which a compass hangs. His left hand rests on the pommel of a 18th century style sword. The scabbard and belt from which the sword hangs are unornamented and appear to be standard issue for a soldier of the time. </p><p class="act">The mountains of Hrym stretch out behind him. The Airmid river is visible as a blue ribbon in the distance, with little flecks of paint indicating ships sailing through. In the bottom of the painting, by the Viscount's booted feet, lies the grotesque skull of a horned creature which is nearly obscured by shadow.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">So that's the Dread count. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">What's with the skull?    </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">The meaning behind it has never been confirmed.</p><p class="dlog">In one version of the legend, the Dread Count traded his soul to a devil to survive the battlefield. Once the fighting was done, the bloodthirsty demon followed him home to claim the life it was owed. </p><p class="dlog">It’s theorized the painter included this skull to remind the Dread Count of the ever present threat. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(shivers) </p><p class="dlog">How morbid. </p><p class="act">The Ghost Patrol start exploring the rest of the room. Mercedes lingers in front of the portrait, with a strangely melancholic expression. 
</p><p class="slug"> INT. SERVANT’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT</p><p class="act">The servant’s corridor is cramped. It’s also incredibly long. Lysithea keeps her flashlight aimed squarely at the end of the corridor, as if anticipating a demon to jump out at any moment. </p><p class="char"> LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Marcel commissioned several hidden corridors throughout the Manor. This one links several key locations on the first floor, including the former servant’s wing, the kitchens, and the dumbwaiter, which are all locations with heavy paranormal activity. The other hidden corridors were installed with peepholes so that Marcel could keep an eye on his family in every part of the house. It’s unknown if his children knew about these peepholes. </p><p class="dlog">Marcel, being extremely paranoid towards the end of his life, also insisted on building an escape route leading out of the manor, to a location which only he knew. The other hidden passageways were found in the 90s, when the Adrestian government started renovating the manor, but this last one remains unfound. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> This guy Marcel is a real piece of work. Just a creep all around. </p><p class="char"> LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> From what I can find he wasn’t very highly regarded in his lifetime, either. </p><p class="char"> LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> I looked up some records in the Ordelia public library earlier this year when I was home for St. Cichol's day. There wasn’t much on the Dread Count, but there were several complaints filed about Marcel von Hrym by other merchants. Mostly about how he was trying to dodge tariffs or rip someone off.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> I'm exhausted just hearing about him.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Honestly, yeah. He’s supposed to appear in the hidden corridors, though. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Many of the servants of this household were driven away over the course of the Dread Count’s demonic possession. The few that remained put a policy in place to always go about in pairs at night, carrying a lit candle. On more than one occasion, a strangely strong wind would extinguish their candle, even though they were indoors. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Wind can still <em>exist</em>
</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> They also heard strange movements and whispers in the darkness. Explain that. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> Well, the acoustics of this corridor are really weird. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> How so? </p><p class="char"> LINHARDT:  </p><p class="dlog">Listen. </p><p class="act">He stops suddenly, flinging out an arm and forcing Lysithea to stop as well. </p><p class="act">There’s a shadow of a footstep a second behind theirs, which stops abruptly as well. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">See? There’s an echo. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Hmmm. </p><p class="midpar">(She takes a few steps forwards, experimentally, and stops)</p><p class="act">There’s a quiet footstep sound, which stops immediately. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(to herself) </p><p class="dlog">Strange… It doesn’t sound quite like an echo…</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Hey, that door’s the end, right?</p><p class="act">Lysithea looks up. They’ve stopped in front of the dumbwaiter apparatus at the end of the hall. To the right of the dumbwaiter is a closed wooden door. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Ah, yeah. That door’s the kitchen. </p><p class="act">Linhardt reaches out and tries the handle.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> No dice.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Well, we can’t have everything. This, </p><p class="midpar"> (she gestures to the dumbwaiter)</p><p class="dlog">goes straight to Jeritza von Hrym’s former bedroom. The servants used it to deliver food to him since sometimes he did not emerge for days on end. </p><p class="char"> LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Wow. Sounds like a dream.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> It remained in use by the remaining Hrym family after Jeritza’s mysterious disappearance. Over the years, servants reported that some items placed into the dumbwaiter would mysteriously vanish before reaching the top. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Which is what we're going to test right now, using these.</p><p class="act">She holds up two candy bars to the camera for inspection.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Mercedes is in the bedroom upstairs right now, on the other end. I’m going to place these two candy bars in a cross pattern, and she's going to let us know if the candy bars have been moved in any way when it reaches the top. Lin, if you’d do the honours? </p><p class="act">Linhardt opens the cabinet of the dumbwaiter, revealing the cart and rope pulley inside. Lysithea places the candy bars carefully in a cross pattern. </p><p class="act">Linhardt sticks his head into the dumbwaiter shaft. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="par">(shouting) </p><p class="dlog">Mercedes? Are you there?</p><p class="char">Mercedes: </p><p class="par">(faintly, from above) </p><p class="dlog"> Yes! We’re all set! </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Alright, it’s coming up.</p><p class="act">Lysithea starts tugging the rope. The dumbwaiter creaks up, inch by inch.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Er, Lysithea. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(clearly straining) </p><p class="dlog">I’ve . got it. </p><p class="par">(beat)</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">It’s… it’s just really heavy, okay? </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Yes, steel dumbwaiters tend to be. Look- it’d be better if someone taller did this. More leverage. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Fine. We’ll both do it. Here-</p><p class="act">She moves over so Linhardt can also reach the rope pulley. Linhardt places his hands over Lysithea’s and they haul down on the rope together. The dumbwaiter wobbles upwards at a slightly faster pace. </p><p class="slug">INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT </p><p class="act">MERCEDES is standing in front of her end of the dumbwaiter, waiting patiently. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">I wonder what could be taking them so long?</p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="par"> (calling down) </p><p class="dlog"> Everything alright there? </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="par">(distant, a little winded). </p><p class="dlog">Yes! Everything’s fine. </p><p class="act">The dumbwaiter finally creaks into view.</p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">Oh! Here it is. </p><p class="trns">Close up of the two candy bars, still in their original pattern. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par"> (shouting from below)</p><p class="dlog"> Is it still there? </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">Yes!</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Okay, we’re going to bring it down then. </p><p class="slug">INT. SERVANT’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Careful- you don’t want rope burn. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">I know. I’m not a <em>child.</em> </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">How is this thing even heavier coming down? </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> It’s about a hundred and eighty pounds, according to the internet.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">I wish Leonie were here. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog"> Or Raphael. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> Or Caspar. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Or Edel-</p><p class="act">The rope shudders violently in their grasp. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Hey! </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">What the (bleep)? </p><p class="act">They both dig their heels in, straining to keep the dumbwaiter level. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="par">(from above)</p><p class="dlog"> What’s going on down there?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="dlog">Mercedes! You’re not-? </p><p class="act">The rope grows visibly taut, as if an invisible force is pulling it out of their hands. Lysithea shouts wordlessly. Linhardt lets go. The rope is torn out of Lysithea’s grasp and the dumbwaiter comes thundering down. The crash is deafening. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="par">(distant) </p><p class="dlog">Oh, goddess. Are you two hurt? </p><p class="char">LEONIE: </p><p class="par"> (also distant) </p><p class="dlog">What was that? </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">No clue! </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA: </p><p class="par">(calling up) </p><p class="dlog"> No one’s hurt. </p><p class="char">MERCEDES: </p><p class="dlog">We’re coming down to meet you, alright? </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog"> Lysithea- look- </p><p class="act">The camera focuses on the interior of the dumbwaiter. The candy bars are gone. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par"> (with great feeling)</p><p class="dlog">Oh (bleep). </p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">Perhaps they fell out? </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par"> (tremulous) </p><p class="dlog"> Do you think- that could have been-</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">A ghost? Of course not. This thing’s over three hundred years old. The guiderails are bound to have some faults. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA :</p><p class="dlog">Let’s- let’s just go. </p><p class="act">They set off down the hallway at a rapid pace. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Linhardt. Stop it. That's not funny. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">What's not funny?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Stop- stop tugging at my sleeve. It's irritating and childish.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT: </p><p class="dlog">I'm not doing anything. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I know it's you, I can feel it. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(slowly)</p><p class="dlog">Lysithea- my hands are right here.    </p><p class="act">He holds both hands up. </p><p class="act">Lysithea's face pales.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Go go go go go go go!</p><p class="act">Lysithea sprints out of the corridor. </p><p class="act">Linhardt purposefully dawdles. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">Is anyone here with us right now? Did you take the chocolate bars… Marcel? </p><p class="char">STRANGE AUDIO:</p><p class="dlog">[laughs] </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">What? Did you just- </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="par">(from the end of the hall)</p><p class="dlog">Linhardt, if you stay for one more second, I will actually leave you here !</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="par">(sighs) </p><p class="dlog">Alright.</p><p class="midpar">(to Lysithea)</p><p class="dlog">I’m coming! </p><p class="slug">EXT. MANOR GROUNDS - NIGHT</p><p class="act">The Ghost Patrol have relocated outside, to the manor grounds. Lysithea is now wearing Linhardt’s denim jacket, but shivers from the cold regardless. It’s too big for her. They’re standing near the treeline of a forest of dense Adrestian Pine, by a small dirt path that extends into the trees and then disappears. The night is dark, with only the barest sliver of a new moon overhead. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Time for the second phase of our investigation. While Mercedes is finishing her setup in the study, we’ll be taking this- (she gestures at the path using her flashlight) to the mausoleum. To investigate the demon. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">You're looking rather pale, Lysithea. Are you thinking about leaving early?</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">No!</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I mean, I want to... But I also promised myself I would stay until sunrise.</p><p class="char"> LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">That's still hours away.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Ugh, don't remind me.</p><p class="act">She puts her hands in the pockets of the denim jacket, bites her lip in thought.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">It's alright. Once I make up my mind to do something, I always see it through.</p><p class="act">She smiles.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">Besides, this still isn't as bad as the Holy Tomb.</p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">What? The Tomb was great. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">We were lost underground for four hours after closing. </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">It gave us more time to look around. </p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">No, it gave you more time to mess around, while I actually tried to figure out ways to get us out-  </p><p class="char">LINHARDT:</p><p class="dlog">I thought the experience was simply delightful. Enriching. Fantastic.</p><p class="char">LYSITHEA:</p><p class="dlog">I will <em>never</em> understand what goes through that crest obsessed head of yours-</p><p class="act">The Ghost Patrol continue down the path, bantering as they go. The camera follows them into the trees. </p></div><div class="column side"><h2></h2></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can find me at @siltblooded on tumblr &amp; twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>